


[PLAYER] can have a little cult ritual, as a treat.

by sunsettter



Category: Terraria
Genre: Author is Morally Bankrupt, Cult activity, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Threats of Violence, Two Shot, author is slowly falling apart, i mean for once it doesnt end in death can i have my bonus points, more shock content?, or is that what yall want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsettter/pseuds/sunsettter
Summary: “It’s a shame you humans are driven by nothing but conquest,” the archer’s strong but quiet voice didn’t waver as he effortlessly forced the 'hero' to his knees again with more force this time. He tangled his gloved fingers into Halley’s hair and forced him to gaze at the granite tablet.// READ THE TAGS, it's another fucked up writing LMAO //also, the first chapter is normal and safe to read. the second is... well. more fucking terraria porn from yours truly, the chief degenerate.update: lost motivation LMAOOOOOOwhy the hell are people reading this.
Relationships: Cultist Archer (Terraria)/OC, Lunatic Cultist (Terraria)/OC, Lunatic Devotee (Terraria)/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. the normal chapter (safe to read)

**Author's Note:**

> i really can't be bothered to think of a cool title.  
> the plantera fic popped off but my other two works flopped so...  
> i mean i wouldn't consider gory plant sex a banger, but whatever it takes to get that sweet, sweet CLOUT.
> 
> so here i am listening to fucken miley cyrus while writing my terraria OC getting shot, hypnotized and then gangbanged by the lunar cultists!  
> 50 degenerates read the plantera fic and only 13 read when i wrote the guide gagging on dick, so that's why i'm back writing fucked up shit xx
> 
> i can't tell if i do this ironically anymore.

Ivy crept up the aged, blue-gray stone walls of the dungeon and the morning sun shone through the hanging vines. Hushed voices could be heard and Halley approached stealthily, quieting his footsteps on the soft sand that surrounded the dungeon. Against the guide’s advice, Halley decided he would go to fight the Lunar Cultist directly after killing the Golem. Without the idol of the sun to balance things out, the followers of its counterpart were more powerful than ever. 

Upon approaching further, enough to get a clear view of the happenings at the dungeon entrance, Halley could see four cloaked figures. They were all adorned in blue, gold, and black, and the ornate-looking fabric draped over their bodies only  _ vaguely  _ hinted that they were human.

Two figures had black bandages over their eyes uncovered by their hoods, but they held bows and seemed prepared to attack. The other two were kneeled in front of something just out of view, but a faint gold glow could be seen from under the hoods that obscured most of their faces. It was suspicious as all hell to Halley and really, he didn’t have a problem with his task of attacking them, because they looked up to  _ no good _ .

The hero tiptoed closer, having left the non-essential items like his pickaxe and backup gun behind so that they wouldn’t be clinking around on his back and making noise. His plan was to shoot to wound, just enough so that their leader would come out and Halley could fight them. He was so  _ close _ to victory that he could almost taste the large amounts of ale that would be consumed during the biggest party ever for the one who killed Moon Lord and saved the whole world. 

It was never really that easy, though, because just as he raised his gun, a sharp pain pierced through his hip. He yelped, stumbling back and looking down to find an arrow embedded in his body. How the  _ fuck _ did they already see him coming? The archer responsible was facing him now, another arrow in their hand. Halley’s aim was less steady than theirs and he only got one shot in, unsure if it even hit because they didn’t even  _ falter _ . The kneeling cultists hadn’t even flinched, and Halley briefly glanced at what they were worshipping. It was a large tablet, suspended by nothing though it seemed to be made of heavy granite. It had golden energy pulsing around it and the two seemed to be drawing from it. 

The two archers, though, remained focused on Halley. He didn’t dare move, mostly because he knew it would hurt a  _ lot _ to walk. He gripped the end of the arrow and tugged on it, thankfully it wasn’t embedded in bone, and it was torn free from his flesh with a painful wince from the hero. Blood immediately stained his gray pants.

Neither party moved, and in fact it seemed like the archers didn’t even  _ want _ a fight. Halley didn’t know  _ why _ he wasn’t moving, he could’ve easily attacked anything else. He just… stood there. 

The hero debated turning on his heel and just leaving, but then he remembered he had a job to do. He looked down at his gun, but one of the archers silently held a gloved hand up.  _ ‘Why do I feel guilty?’ _ Halley thought, stepping backwards and grimacing at the pain in his hip. The hot sun in the middle of the desert beat down on the metal back of his armor and heatwaves rippled on the horizon, it looked like a wild-west standoff. “Don’t hurt us and we won’t hurt you,” came a voice from the other archer, “Forget and return to where you came from.” 

“I can’t do that,” Halley replied, surprising himself with the fact he sounded oddly calm for the situation, “You’re trying to bring about the impending doom.” “From what we see,  _ you’re _ trying to bring about the impending doom. You destroyed the one relic that kept the wrath of the night at bay,” the archer said. “The prophecy, or whatever, said it was evil,” Halley gritted his teeth slightly and clutched his gun close. 

“It wasn’t evil, per se, just outdated,” the archer tapped his chin in thought, “If you’re the hero, come here. Learn the truth rather than following the order of your guide.” Halley didn’t feel in control of his limbs, stepping forward on autopilot, though he  _ really _ didn’t want to. “How do I know you won’t just kill me?” Halley asked. “You’re immortal, have you not died before?” The archer asked. Halley flashed back to some of the most notable deaths, humming in thought. 

He was grabbed by the back of his collar and pushed forward by the second archer, the one who had paused him from shooting again earlier. “ _ What the- _ ” Halley yelled in surprise, they kicked the back of his knees and forced him to the rough stone floor in one go. He immediately turned around and raised his fists, scrambling so that at least his feet had a hold on the ground again while he was unsteady. 

“ _Unruly_ ,” the first archer muttered, pinning him to the stone column with an arrow to his throat. 

Halley paused to contemplate his next move, feigning surrender before pulling a knife from his belt and sinking it into the arm of the archer, which is what he could reach. They didn’t even flinch, just like when he had shot the second. It looked like their wound healed almost immediately, in fact. 

At that point, he realized he probably wasn’t getting free without killing them and he was going to  _ have _ to if he wanted to win. “Don’t fight us,” one of the kneeling devotees muttered, “We are worlds stronger than your fragile human state.” Halley exhaled deeply, “What do you  _ want _ from me, then? You can’t kill me and I sure as hell won’t stop trying to keep the world from getting blown up!” 

“It’s a shame you humans are driven by nothing but conquest,” the archer’s strong but quiet voice didn’t waver as he effortlessly forced the _hero_ to his knees again with more force this time. He tangled his gloved fingers into Halley’s hair and forced him to gaze at the granite tablet. The swirling energy made him feel nauseous so he glanced away, gulping harshly. He found his words caught in his throat, though, and his muscles frozen in place while his thoughts screamed at him to  _ fight and get the hell out of there _ . 

He cursed himself for not simply sniping them earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

update sorry yall i have no fuckin motivation to continue this LMAOOOOOOO

sorry to the concerning amount of folks who wanted fucken 

T E R R A R I A N S F W

yall a little off kilter huh?

i swear ive been writing it just isnt anything of value ill b back soon weirdos

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, here's the playlist i normally write to :)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/76CzP9JWtaA8qRWc8dXgm5?si=nG3qwTeyTlC25hF-Cm9Yiw  
> when i don't have it playing, i'm listening to cardi b, doja cat, or miley cyrus. yeah i'm a big homo man
> 
> y'know, i had a friend once, and we actually bonded over the fact we both make terraria OC's. except his terraria universe wasn't just 'haha weird shit go brr,' he actually put a LOT of thought and care into it. the funny thing is that at one point he talked about temporarily shipping his OC with the lunatic cultist. i don't think we're friends anymore since we haven't talked in ages and i deadass don't remember why we stopped talking lmao but i found that funny that i didn't even realize i was doing the same thing as him til like near the end of my writing the first part fgdhsjf
> 
> i didn't steal his idea though, because i'm pretty sure he didn't plan on making his OC get graphically demolished by the fucking lunar cultists.


End file.
